


Pinecest Trick Or Treat 2

by equilateral_asshat



Series: Pinecest Trick Or Treat [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Archived From My Tumblr, F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "Trick or Treat" series was a multi-writer series of short stories all prompted by "Trick or Treat" style requests. Spicy Treat-Lewd, Sweet Treat-Wholesome Sour Treat-Angst.





	Pinecest Trick Or Treat 2

**Author's Note:**

> Request 2: Sweet Treat.

Scary stories usually didn’t bother Mabel. She could watch monster movies, slasher flicks, and horror films and usually never flinch. Campfire tales of spookiness usually had less of an effect on her than the movies did. But tonight, gathered around the campfire with their friends, with Wendy telling a story loosely based on the time they broke into the old convenience store and she got possessed, she could feel fear sinking in.

Sweat was beading on the back of her neck, and her hands were tugging on the hem of her skirt so much she was afraid she might rip it. Her heart was practically audible against her ribs, thumping away.

“And that’s when the little girl’s eyes began to glow, and she spoke in a booming voice, ‘IT BEGINS!’“ Wendy described.

“What happened next?!” Grenda gruffly demanded. She and Candy were leaning forward, Pacifica was feigning disinterest while she leaned inwards as well. Dipper, meanwhile, just watched the marshmallow he was quietly turning over the low burning embers of the fire. Mabel scooted a little closer to him, focusing instead on his steady presence.

Knowing that he wasn’t afraid helped her feel less so. In fact, even though she knew a lot of things terrified her brother, she knew that he was even braver for it. He had stood his ground against giant robots, interdimensional dream demons, and hell he’d even stood up to her! Plus, over the last few years he’d gotten… sturdy, she decided was the word for it. He wasn’t cut, or ripped, but he was definitely _sturdy._ Which was among the reasons she had taken a turn into weirdness and developed a big crush on her brother.

“…and then IT GRABBED HIM!” Wendy shouted, causing nearly everyone to yell out. Mabel merely squeaked and found herself latching onto her bro-bro. When she opened her eyes, she realized, she had hugged around his torso, burying her face in his chest. Man, he smelled amazing. The campfire smoke smell only seasoned him. Before she remembered everybody else was there, she nuzzled a bit, then sat up, clearing her throat. Nobody seemed to notice, all of them watching Wendy as she pantomimed a struggle between two characters.

“Hey,” Dipper mumbled, reaching over and grasping her hand. Her heart fluttered. He pulled his marshmallow from the fire before it could catch flame itself. “It’s just a story, right?“

She hastily nodded, staring at his hand over hers, then up at his face. His smile was so comforting. When he gave her hand a small squeeze, she was even certain she saw something else behind his eyes. Something… hopeful? Ah well, that didn’t matter for now. He was keeping her safe. There was also the matter of his marshmallow.

“Mind if I bum a nibble of that off of ya?” she asked. He just held the entire thing out and dropped it in her open hand. “Hey, I said a nibble!”

“Yeah well, I toasted it for you,” he murmured. “I’m pretty full.” Was he blushing? It was hard to tell in the firelight, but she was pretty sure he was blushing. With a smirk and a giggle, she leaned up and planted a quick, innocent smooch on his cheek.

“My Hero.”


End file.
